Friends
by Yuuko Takashi
Summary: "Poker, c'est Joker avec un 'P'..." "Coïncidence ? C'est Joïncidence avec un 'C'." Naruto et Sasuke. Sasuke et Naruto. Tout simplement. [EN PAUSE]
1. À une passante

**Yo ! Cette fic est une collaboration entre Auroreborale et moi. Ce n'est pas une fic yaoi, mais si vous êtes beaucoup à vouloir que ça le devienne, on pourra s'arranger pour vous satisfaire. On est ouverte à toutes propositions vu que la suite n'est pas encore écrite. J'ai relu plusieurs fois le chapitre, mais il se peut qu'il reste des fautes. Je m'en excuse d'avance. L'histoire sera posté sur mon compte, mais si des bonus venaient à sortir, ils seront publié depuis le compte d'Auroreborale. On devrait poster un chapitre à peu près tous les mois.**

 ** _Salut, les gens ! J'espère que cette histoire écrite avec K.K. vous plaira. Et je la remercie énormément d'avoir corrigé mes fautes de français._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure sur son téléphone avant de fermer le livre qu'il lisait. Il remballa ses affaires et se leva, le livre sous le bras. Il l'emprunta et sortit de la bibliothèque. Il aimait lire et la Bibliothèque Nationale de France était un véritable paradis pour lui. Il y venait pratiquement tous les week-ends. Il lisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Peu importe le genre et la langue. Au détour d'un rayon, il était tombé sur les _Fleurs du Mal_ de Baudelaire. Il n'avait pas hésité à le prendre. Il avait beau avoir déjà lu tous les poèmes de « _Spleen et Idéal_ », il lui restait encore pas mal de catégories du recueil à lire. Baudelaire était un auteur romantique avant-gardiste. Il avait rendu le mal de l'homme beau dans des poèmes tout à fait étonnant, ce qui lui avait valu la censure de son œuvre. Il abordait des sujets tabous pour le dix-neuvième siècle. Certains le restaient encore aujourd'hui.

Le brun s'avança sur le parvis de la bibliothèque. Il faisait gris dehors, mais très chaud. C'était le début Septembre et il restait seulement une semaine avant la rentrée. La chaleur ne lui donnait pas envie de retourner en cours. Il était en deuxième année de Licence arts, lettres et langues en langues étrangères appliquées anglais et allemand. Sasuke ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait faire après avoir eu sa Licence. Tout ce qu'il faisait, pour l'instant, c'était pour satisfaire son père. Même si cela restait compliqué.

Il soupira en s'engouffrant dans la bouche de métro. Il avait eu du mal à convaincre son père de l'inscrire à l'université de Nanterre et de le laisser prendre les transports en commun pour y aller. Au début, Fugaku avait insisté pour que leur chauffeur l'accompagne tous les jours à l'université, mais Sasuke avait refusé ne voulant pas subir de traitement de faveur ou être considéré comme un fils à papa. Il avait beau être le fils cadet du patron d'une multinationale, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il aimait étaler sa richesse. Il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec son père, de toute façon. Ils étaient en conflit permanent, Fugaku préférant Itachi à Sasuke. Il ne voyait pas souvent sa mère, non plus. Elle était régulièrement en voyage d'affaires avec son père. Il pouvait seulement compter sur son grand-frère et lui-même. Itachi avait toujours était là pour lui. Peu importe la situation. Et l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. Sa relation avec son frère était plus importante que tout pour lui.

Le métro arriva et Sasuke entra dans la rame en même temps que des dizaines de parisiens. Il était dix-sept heures. C'était toujours bondé à cette heure-là. Au début, il avait eu beaucoup de mal. Il n'aimait pas les foules et se retrouver coincé entre plein de gens pendant plus de vingt minutes, ça ne lui plaisait pas spécialement. Mais il avait fini par s'y habituer. Il était bien obligé s'il ne voulait pas aller en cours en limousine tous les jours. Il n'était pas agoraphobe, il était juste solitaire. Il n'aimait pas la compagnie des gens, c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas d'amis.

Sasuke sortit du train lorsque la voix monotone donna son arrêt. Il resserra sa prise sur la lanière de sa sacoche. Il marcha machinalement dans les couloirs de la gare de Lyon jusqu'à la ligne une, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui restait encore vingt minutes de plus de trajet, sans compter la marche qu'il devait faire de la station de métro à chez lui. Il habitait à Neuilly-sur-Seine, dans une grande villa au bout d'une allée privée. Des domestiques s'occupaient de faire le ménage et le repas. La plus part du temps, il n'y avait seulement qu'Itachi et lui chez eux. Leurs parents rentraient rarement. Ça ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça. Itachi en profitait même pour organiser des soirées ou inviter ses amis pendant que Sasuke restait enfermé dans sa chambre à dévorer des dizaines de livres.

Il ne savait plus exactement quand il avait commencé à autant aimer lire. Sûrement depuis toujours. Son livre préféré était le _Rouge et le Noir_ de Stendhal. Il l'avait lu des milliers de fois et il comprenait toujours une nouvelle chose à chaque lecture. C'était un texte profond qui l'invitait à une réflexion. Cela lui permettait de s'évader et d'oublier qu'il était seul. Même si, d'un certain point de vue, il cherchait cette solitude. Il ne s'était jamais mêlé aux autres enfants lorsqu'il avait commencé à aller à l'école. Pourtant, depuis la primaire, beaucoup de filles avaient voulu sortir avec lui. Évidemment, il les avait toutes éconduites, n'étant pas intéressé. Et il le faisait encore aujourd'hui. L'amour, ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Il poussa la grille de l'allée privée et marcha lentement le long du trottoir. Il n'aurait rien à faire une fois rentrer chez lui, à part lire ou se poser devant la télévision pour regarder une émission stupide en compagnie d'Itachi. À moins que son frère ne soit sorti, ce qui était probable puisque c'était encore les vacances.

Sasuke pénétra dans le jardin et salua d'un vague signe de tête les jardiniers qui taillaient les buissons. Il monta les marches devant le perron et poussa la lourde porte d'entrée. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures dans le hall. Il avança dans le couloir qui menait à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre quand il entendit des éclats de rire dans le salon. Il entra dans la pièce où Itachi était en train de regarder un bêtisier sur une chaîne quelconque.

\- Je suis rentré, marmonna Sasuke en déposant son sac à l'entrée de la pièce à vivre.

\- Salut, p'tit-frère, sourit Itachi en se décalant pour inviter le plus jeune à s'asseoir. Alors, t'as trouvé un bouquin intéressant ?

\- Un recueil de poèmes.

\- Oooh… ça a l'air passionnant…

Itachi n'était pas un adepte de livres contrairement à Sasuke. Il avait fait un Bac ES et avait lu tous ses livres de français en râlant et pestant après son professeur qui leur donnait « des bouquins supers chiants à lire ». A l'inverse, Sasuke avait fait un Bac L et avait lu tous ses livres sans rechigné et avait même demandé conseil pour avoir d'autres lectures captivantes à faire.

\- Ça l'est sûrement plus que ton émission.

\- C'est bas, ça. J'ai rien fait pour mériter ton sarcasme.

\- Si. Tu existes.

Itachi afficha une expression faussement blessée, une main sur le cœur, l'autre sur le front dans un geste dramatique. Heureusement qu'il avait l'habitude des piques de son frère, sinon il aurait pu le prendre très mal. Il savait qu'il ne le pensait pas réellement. Du moins, il l'espérait…

\- Pourquoi tant de cruauté envers moi ? s'écria-t-il avec une voix nasillarde. Que t'ai-je dont fait ?

\- Arrête ton numéro de Drama Queen, tu es ridicule, soupira Sasuke, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres qui n'échappa pas à Itachi.

Le plus jeune se leva et ramassa son sac.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre.

Il sortit du salon et rejoignit l'escalier dont il grimpa les marches pensivement. Le brun ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la referma directement. Il prit les _Fleurs du Mal_ avant de lancer son sac sur son bureau et de s'installer sur son lit pour lire le recueil. Il l'ouvrit à la catégorie « _Tableaux Parisiens_ » et commença le poème « _A une passante_ ».

Il s'occuperait avec ce livre jusqu'à la rentrée.

* * *

Naruto prit un lot de stylos avant de le reposer dans le rayon, et de prendre un stylo quatre couleurs, question de pratique. Puis, il continua de regarder les fournitures scolaires comme les feuilles et les classeurs. Il se décida. Il prit un bloc de feuilles et un classeur orange.

Sa mère n'avait cessé de lui répéter pendant les vacances d'aller acheter ses affaires pour la rentrée à l'université mais il n'en avait fait évidemment qu'à sa tête, préférant se balader, lire ou se reposer. Du coup, il devait tout faire à la dernière minute.

Maudite flemmardise…

Dans une semaine, il allait aller à l'université de Nanterre, pour suivre une Licence de psychologie. Il avait choisi cette Licence car il voulait aider les autres et s'aider un peu lui-même. En effet, ses parents s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés pour lui car on lui avait fait redoubler son CP. Il avait toujours pris cet événement de sa vie en rigolant mais il n'en était pas très fier.

Une fois que Naruto eut choisi ses fournitures, il partit du rayon et se dirigea vers la caisse. Il passa devant des annales et regarda les bouquins qui correspondaient à ses études. Il vit des annales d'anglais et grinça des dents. Il était nul dans cette matière. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et prit le bouquin qu'il mit avec ses affaires, et il partit direction la caisse. Il se décida, ensuite, à rentrer chez lui pour faire le point sur ce qu'il lui manquait.

Il arriva devant sa maison, il constata que ses parents étaient absents. Il se rendit, donc, directement dans sa chambre et vida son sac sur son bureau en le retournant. Toutes les affaires qu'il avait achetées formaient désormais un gros tas sur le meuble. Naruto se mit à ranger.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il regarda ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer.

L'ordinateur portable : fait.

Les fournitures : faites.

\- Voilà, fini ! Maintenant l'appart' !

Naruto alla sur l'ordinateur familial et fit des recherches sur les colocations à Nanterre. Il regarda sans se mettre de filtres. Par exemple, s'il en trouvait une mixte, il n'allait pas se faire prier et ferait avec.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il trouva une coloc où une place était disponible, à cinq cent mètres de l'université. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro affiché.

Une sonnerie.

Une deuxième.

Une personne décrocha.

\- Allô ?

\- Bonjour. Je vous appelle au sujet de la collocation. C'est bien chez vous ?

\- Bonjour. Oui, c'est bien ici.

\- Génial. Je suis intéressé le logement vu qu'il se situe pas loin de l'université. La place est toujours disponible ?

\- Oui, la place est toujours vacante. Il faudrait que vous passiez à l'appartement. Quand pouvez-vous venir ?

\- Oui, je comprends. Je peux passer demain matin à dix heures. Cela vous convient-il…?

\- C'est parfait.

\- Merci. À demain et bonne soirée.

\- De même.

Et la personne raccrocha. Avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur Naruto récupéra l'adresse et alla préparer son sac pour le lendemain en attendant ses parents. Lors du dîner, il exposa à ses parents ses projets de collocation. Il avait un peu oublié de les prévenir.

Ils acceptèrent, mais essayèrent quand même de le faire changer d'avis. Cependant, sa décision était prise. Il alla se coucher et s'endormit rapidement pour être en forme le lendemain.

Il se réveilla à sept heures et se prépara à partir pour Nanterre. Il en avait pour environ une heure de trajet en RER. Mais il avait prévu deux pour se laisser le temps de trouver l'appartement. Il ne fallait pas arriver en retard.

Ce fut ainsi qu'à neuf heures et demie, il se retrouva à Nanterre. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu de la marge car les problèmes de trains l'aurait mis en retard.

Naruto chercha la rue de son potentiel futur logement qu'il trouva non sans mal. À dix heures, il était devant la porte et sonna. Il entendit des voix provenant de l'appartement.

\- Shikamaru, va ouvrir, dit une première voix, monotone.

\- J'y vais, soupira une deuxième d'un ton traînant.

Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que lui. Il avait des cheveux bruns relevés et attachés en une queue de cheval. Sa coiffure défiait les lois de la gravité puisqu'elle se maintenait en l'air, faisant vaguement penser à un ananas.

\- Salut…

\- Salut ! répondit Naruto

\- Vas-y, entre…

\- Merci.

Naruto suivit alors le jeune homme qui devait être Shikamaru.

\- Installe-toi. Tu veux boire un truc…?

\- Non merci, ça ira.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules, l'air désintéressé, et s'assit.

\- Je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara et l'autre, c'est Gaara.

Gaara lui adressa un simple signe de tête avant de se reconcentrer sur un livre.

\- Uzumaki Naruto, enchanté.

\- Je te fais visiter…?

\- Ouais.

Naruto hocha la tête et Shikamaru lui montra la salle commune qui servait de séjour et de salle à manger. Il y avait un petit coin pour la cuisine. Ils se dirigèrent, ensuite, vers un petit couloir où se trouvaient de nombreuses portes.

\- Là, c'est ma chambre, fit Shikamaru en désignant la première porte à sa gauche. Celle de Gaara. En face de sa chambre, c'est la chambre inoccupée, et en face de la mienne, la salle de bain. Et il y a une cave au sous-sol.

Ils retournèrent dans la pièce principale. Naruto nota que Gaara n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et lisait toujours calmement son livre.

\- Cela te convient-il ? demanda-t-il en redressant la tête, fixant le blond.

\- Oui.

\- Bienvenue.

Gaara se leva et tendit une main à Naruto que ce dernier serra.

\- Tiens, voici le règlement intérieur de la colocation.

Naruto attrapa le feuillet, surpris, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il trouvait ce Gaara très étrange avec son calme olympien et son air plus que sérieux, mais il avait trop besoin de cet appartement pour se soucier de ce détail.

\- Quand est ce que je peux emménager ?

\- Quand tu veux. L'appart' est meublé par le proprio, tu as juste besoin de ramener tes affaires pour t'installer et c'est bon, lui répondit Shikamaru.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Gaara jeta une paire de clefs à Naruto.

\- Merci.

Naruto sortit de l'appartement et rentra chez lui après avoir fait un rapide tour du quartier. Une fois rentré, il mit ses affaires dans une grosse valise et dans son sac de cours. Puis, il attendit le retour de ses parents pour leur annoncé cette bonne nouvelle.

Kushina fut triste mais ne le montra pas car elle savait son fils grand et débrouillard. De plus, si jamais il avait besoin, il pourrait revenir à la maison quand il le souhaiterait.

Minato le félicita d'être devenu responsable, et lui souhaita bonne chance pour ce nouveau départ.

Ils prirent leur dernier repas en famille. Naruto passa ensuite la soirée avec ses parents avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, il se leva et fut surpris de trouver ses parents dans la cuisine. Ils avaient tous les deux décidés de rester encore un peu à la maison pour dire au revoir à leur fils avant de partir au travail.

Enfin, Naruto se prépara et sortit de l'appartement. Néanmoins, il avait un pincement au cœur de quitter le seul et unique foyer qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant.

Une fois dans la rue, il respira un grand coup l'air frais, et profita quelques secondes du soleil sur sa peau avant de partir, direction Nanterre.

Il arriva à l'appartement en début d'après-midi où Shikamaru l'accueilli, vu que Gaara était partit au travail. Naruto alla installer ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre qui contenait un lit, une table de chevet, un bureau, un siège, une commode ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque.

La fin de la journée et le reste de la semaine, durant laquelle Naruto avait appris à connaître ses colocataires, fut vite passée.

Gaara était du genre froid et calme, alors que Shikamaru était plutôt sociable mais avait une très grosse tendance à procrastiné. Il avait également appris que Gaara bossait dans un café en plus de préparer un Doctorat d'Histoire des Mondes Modernes. Il allait débuter sa deuxième année. Shikamaru, lui, faisait une Licence sciences, technologies et santé mention mathématiques et informatique appliquées aux sciences humaines et sociales où il était actuellement en troisième année.

Ainsi, ils étaient tous les trois à l'université de Nanterre.

Naruto s'endormit sur toutes les choses qu'ils avaient apprises dans la semaine en souhaitant que son année de cours qui commençait le lendemain se passe bien, et soit une des meilleures de sa vie.

* * *

Sasuke sortit du RER, les yeux cernés et le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. La vielle, il avait commencé à lire la version originale d' _Oliver Twist_ de Charles Dickens et n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Il s'était couché à trois heures du matin passé.

Itachi avait hurlé en le voyant, ce matin. Il était parti en courant dans la cuisine pour aller chercher du sel, et l'avait menacé de l'exorciser s'il ne lui disait pas ce qu'il avait fait du « vrai Sasuke ». Quand il lui avait envoyé du sel à la figure, il avait été déçu devoir que ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Il marchait vers l'université d'un pas mécanique. Il avait pris l'habitude d'arriver un peu plus tôt sur le campus pour pouvoir s'installer à la bibliothèque avant le début des cours. Il y passait le plus clair de son temps et connaissait bien la bibliothécaire, Anko Mitarashi. Elle l'aimait bien.

Le brun entra silencieusement dans la bibliothèque et salua Anko, qui lui sourit, d'un geste de la tête avant de vagabonder entre les différents rayons.

Il était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation des tranches des livres qu'il ne vit pas la personne qui lui fonçait dessus. Ils se rentrèrent l'un dans l'autre.

Heureusement pour le brun, il avait de bons réflexes. Cela l'empêcha de tomber.

Celui qui lui avait foncé dessus sans respect était un jeune homme blond avec des sortes de moustaches sur les joues et un sourire absolument idiot qui donnait à Sasuke envie de le frapper. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de violent, mais ce garçon lui donnait vraiment envie de lui coller une droite pour lui faire perdre son sourire.

\- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds, pesta-t-il en époussetant ses vêtements.

\- Désolé, fit le blond avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Le jeune homme ramassa le livre qui était par terre et fila. Sasuke eut juste le temps de lire le titre.

 _Les Fleurs du Mal_.

Il soupira. Ce garçon l'énervait avec son air d'imbécile heureux. Il était venu à la bibliothèque pour être seul et au calme. Pas pour croiser un crétin. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la bibliothèque en priant pour que ce soit la seul rencontre désagréable qu'il ferait de la journée.

Une rencontre désagréable, certes, mais une rencontre qui allait chambouler toute sa petite routine bien huilée qu'il avait mis des années à se construire.

* * *

 **«** _ **Parce que c'était lui. Parce que c'était moi.**_ **»**

 **Michel de Montaigne –** _ **Les Essais**_ **(1580)**


	2. Bad and Boujee

**Yo !**

 **Désolée pour ce retard, c'est entièrement ma faute (la partie d'** **Auroreborale** **était déjà rédigée depuis longtemps), j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels qui ont fait que je n'ai pas eu le temps, ni l'envie d'écrire. Mais revoilà la suite aujourd'hui ! J'avais hâte de poster de nouveau et c'est avec cette fic que je reprends !**

 **Merci à** **Guest** ( _merci ! On espère que tu apprécieras la suite_ ) **et à** **Vicky-x3** ( _super contente que tu aimes ce premier chapitre. J'habite pas vraiment à Paris, ni_ _Auroreborale_ _, on est plutôt en banlieue. J'avoue que ça aide, mais c'est la première fic que j'écris qui se passe à Paris. Et on a beaucoup réfléchi, et la suite sera un yaoi !_ ) **pour leur review.**

 _ **Salut ! On est une en retard sur le programme mais nous sommes là, n'est-ce pas l'essentiel ? Encore merci à**_ _ **K.K.**_ _ **de corriger les affreuses fautes d'orthographes.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Naruto avait débuté les cours à l'université, et ses professeurs lui avaient déjà donné une montagne de devoirs. Il était actuellement en train de lire, enfin d'essayer de lire, le livre que leur professeur de français avait donné, les _Fleurs du Mal_ de Charles Baudelaire.

Naruto avait déjà eu du mal à suivre le cours du professeur sur ce personnage de la littérature. Son seul souvenir était que Baudelaire voulait peindre la boue en or, et que donc, le titre du recueil voulait en quelques sortes dire que les fleurs sont des êtres fragiles et jolies qui peuvent poussées à la racine du mal. Ainsi il était en train de lire « _Une charogne_ ». Dans ce poème, le poète relatait le fait que la femme qui l'accompagnait ce jour-là serait semblable à ce cadavre, mais que comme il avait parlé de sa beauté dans le poème, alors elle deviendrait immortelle. Ce fut avec un violent mal de crâne qu'il arrêta sa lecture pour aller chercher une aspirine.

Le blond constata que l'heure avait tourné pendant sa lecture. C'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Il n'avait pas envie de faire la cuisine. Heureusement qu'on était jeudi, la cantine du campus était ouverte. Il prit son sac avec ses cours pour l'après-midi avant de quitter l'appartement.

Une fois sur le campus, Naruto se dirigea vers le self où il y avait la queue, mais comme il était tôt, la queue n'atteignait pas sa longueur maximale. L'odeur de nourriture lui donna l'eau à la bouche. Le jeune homme attendit patiemment son tour.

Il pris une portion de pâtes avant d'aller s'asseoir. La salle du réfectoire était immense, déjà plusieurs tables étaient prises par des groupes d'amis. Naruto préféra ne pas se mêler aux autres, n'ayant pas sympathisé avec personnes pour le moment. Ce fut comme ça qu'il se retrouva à la première table libre, où il s'assit en prenant ses aises, sans remarqué que la table n'était pas vraiment dénuée de toute présence humaine. En effet, deux yeux perçants le regardaient de travers à l'autre bout de la table.

Quand Naruto s'en aperçut, il regarda le jeune homme et reconnu la personne qu'il avait bousculée à la bibliothèque. Il avait un bouquin à la main devant son plateau où le plat était à peine entamé. Ce mec était vraiment bizarre, il préférait lire au lieu de manger. Cela était inconcevable pour Naruto. Cependant, avant que ce dernier ne puisse parler, le jeune homme avait pris son plateau pour changer de place loin de lui.

Visiblement, Naruto le dérangeait.

\- Il est pas bien lui ! D'abord il lit avant de bouffer et en plus il change de place juste parce que je me suis assis à sa table. Je supporte pas ce mec ! grommela Naruto sans cesser de fixer cet étrange jeune homme.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Naruto détailla ce jeune homme, essayant inconsciemment de graver son visage dans sa mémoire. Il avait les cheveux noirs relevés à l'arrière de son crâne, ses yeux étaient tout aussi noirs que ses cheveux et les traits de son visage était fin. Ses vêtements allaient parfaitement au personnage, des vêtements distingués collant parfaitement avec son air hautain.

Comme s'il se croyait supérieur au reste du monde.

Naruto finit ces pâtes et sorti du réfectoire pour aller se balader dans le parc du campus. Les allées étaient plutôt agréables, mais le mieux restait de s'allonger dans l'herbe sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Les étudiants étaient nombreux à profiter du parc les jours de beau temps, trouvant plus agréable de travailler à l'extérieur que d'être enfermé entre quatre murs.

Le blond put voir plusieurs groupes d'amis en train de bosser ou de se prélasser au soleil allongé dans l'herbe fraîchement coupée avant de retourner en cours. Il y avait également plusieurs étudiants seuls dans leur coin. Il décida de faire de même en allant s'installer dans un coin un peu à l'écart, sous les branches d'un chêne visiblement là depuis des années.

Il sortit de son sac son livre pour finir de le lire le plus vite possible. De toute façon, il devait le lire pour ne pas se planter après en cours, et il lui restait une bonne heure pour avancer sa lecture qu'il devait finir pour la semaine prochaine. Cela devait bien faire un bon quart d'heure que Naruto lisait, il avait fini la première, « _Spleen et Idéal_ ». Soudain, une main prit son livre et tira, lui arrachant des mains pour le monter à hauteur de visage :

\- Les _Fleurs du Mal_ … fit une voix dont Naruto reconnu instantanément le timbre.

\- Shikamaru, déconne pas ! Rends-moi le livre. Il est déjà suffisamment chiant comme ça.

\- …

Sans un mot Shikamaru rendit le livre à Naruto avant de s'allonger à côté de ce dernier pour observer les nuages à travers les branches de l'arbre. Naruto ne se formalisa pas plus que ça de la présence de son colocataire et reprit sa lecture. Après avoir finie une nouvelle partie du recueil, le jeune homme s'autorisa une pause. Il quitta le tronc du chêne, qui lui servait de dossier pour s'allonger dans l'herbe avant que le début des cours ne sonne. Il commençait à s'endormir quand la sonnerie retentit. Il se leva lentement pour ensuite s'étirer. Il constata que son colocataire était toujours là, et qu'il l'attendait. Naruto attrapa son sac avant de suivre Shikamaru. Quand ils arrivèrent aux niveaux des bâtiments Shikamaru tourna à droite :

\- Euuuh, j'ai cours par-là, dit Naruto.

\- Okay… à plus…

\- À plus.

Il se rendit à sa salle de cours. En entrant, il faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un car il était encore une fois dans la lune. À la dernière seconde, il s'écarta et reconnut le mec du réfectoire, qui le regardait de haut et sortait de sa salle de cours. Naruto plissa le nez face à l'habitude du garçon et alla s'asseoir à sa place avec une mine renfrognée.

\- Non, mais sérieux, c'est quoi son problème à celui-là…? marmonna-t-il.

La voix du professeur le ramena à la réalité. C'était partit pour ses deux heures d'anglais de la semaine.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient repris. Les températures avaient légèrement baissées, mais pas dans le RER. En cette fin de journée, Sasuke était littéralement en train de mourir de chaud. Les heures de pointe, ce n'était définitivement pas pour lui. Il ne s'y ferait jamais. Il y avait beaucoup trop de gens.

Le train s'arrêta et le brun s'empressa d'en sortir. Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule compacte qui se bousculait sur le quai de la Gare de Lyon. Il se dirigea avec hâte vers la ligne quatorze. Il avait enfin le temps de se poser à la bibliothèque, alors il allait en profiter. Il avait eu le temps de finir de lire les _Fleurs du Mal_ entre les cours et deux conneries d'Itachi.

Sasuke était venu pour rendre le recueil de Baudelaire et emprunter un autre. Il voulait le recueil du poète à qui Baudelaire avait dédicacé son œuvre. Il passa de rayon en rayon et finit par tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait : _Émaux et Camées_ de Théophile Gautier. Il s'en saisit et alla s'installer à une table vide. Il posa le livre sur le table, et jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche pour être sûr que personne ne viendrait le déranger. Pas comme ce crétin de blond ce midi et qui avait encore faillit le percuter.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter de croiser ce blond carrément bien foutu deux fois dans la même journée…?

Le brun soupira d'agacement en ouvrant le recueil pour débuter sa lecture. C'était la première fois depuis an qu'il voyait autant la même personne en si peu de temps, son frère et ces quelques rares amis mis à part. Il ne connaissait personne à l'université. Les seules personnes qu'il considérait comme des amis, Karin, Jūgo et Suigetsu, étaient tous dans des formations différentes de la sienne.

Le jeune homme abandonna l'idée de lire quand ses pensée se dirigèrent une nouvelle fois vers cet abrutis de blond. Il décida d'emprunter le livre et de rentrer chez en priant pour que les transports soient moins remplis.

Quand il poussa le porte de chez lui, il fut soulager de voir qu'il n'y avait personne. Ses parents étaient toujours en voyage d'affaires et Itachi travaillait. Il alla dans sa chambre où il déposa ses affaires avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

Sasuke fit quelque chose dont il n'avait pas spécialement l'habitude.

Il partit se faire un sandwich avec ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo, pris de quoi boire avant d'aller dans le salon où il alluma la télévision, et mit _Netflix_ pour regarder _The Walking Dead_. Il ne suivait pas vraiment la série mais Itachi était fan, alors il connaissait à peu près toute l'histoire. Et puis, il n'avait rien d 'autre à faire et c'était la meilleure façon de ne penser à rien.

Sasuke papillonna des yeux quand quelqu'un le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Il se redressa en baillant et avisa Itachi qui avait un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

\- … quoi…? grogna Sasuke.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais _The Walking Dead_. Ou alors, tu vas t'enfermer tôt dans ta chambre pour regarder des séries toutes la nuit. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tu ressembles à un zombi tous les matins. Tout est lié.

\- T'es con.

\- Merci, p'tit-frère. Ça me va droit au cœur.

\- Bonne nuit.

Il monta dans sa chambre sous le rire insupportable de son frère. Un jour, il fera payer à Itachi toutes ses conneries. Il en faisait une affaire personnelle.

* * *

Naruto marchait distraitement dans les couloirs de l'université en fredonnant _Bad and Boujee_ de Migos qui résonnait dans ses écouteurs. Il était nul en anglais mais dès qu'il était question de musique, il avait l'impression de devenir bilingue.

Il percuta quelqu'un, lui faisant perdre ses écouteurs. Il se baissa pour les ramasser et prit le livre qui jonchait à ses pieds pour le rendre à son propriétaire. Il redressa les yeux et tomba dans un regard d'un noir profond. Il s'exclama quand il reconnut la personne face à lui :

\- Encore toi !

\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, cracha le jeune homme brun en arrachant le livre des mains de Naruto. Ça t'arrives de regarder devant toi quand tu marches ?

\- C'est toi qui parles ? Tu dois pas plus regarder moi que pour qu'on se rentre dedans à chaque fois. C'est quoi ton problème, sérieux ? Je t'ai absolument rien fait pour que tu m'agresses.

\- Si. Tu empiètes mon espace vital.

Le brun tourna les talons, laissant Naruto abasourdie derrière-lui. Quel toupet il avait celui-là.

Les quelques personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées dans le couloir pour les regarder, reprirent leur route. Il soupira alors qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses se dirigeait vers lui.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, merci.

\- Haruno Sakura, enchantée.

\- Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Ce gars-là, c'est Sasuke Uchiwa. Il est en deuxième année de LEA anglais et allemand. Faut pas lui en vouloir, il est un peu bizarre. Il parle jamais à personne, il a toujours la tête dans les bouquins, et il a mis des râteaux à toutes les filles qui lui ont demandé de sortir avec elles. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il te parles ? C'était la première fois que j'entendais le son de sa voix.

\- On se percute un peu trop souvent au détour d'un couloir. Sauf que pourquoi ce serait uniquement ma faute ? Lui aussi, il peut regarder où il va.

Sakura éclata de rire et attrapa le bras de Naruto pour qu'il la suive.

\- Au fait, j'ai vu que tu écoutais de la musique. C'était quoi ?

\- Migos, tu connais ?

\- Haaaan ! Bien sûr que je connais ! J'adore la musique. Je joue même du piano.

\- Moi aussi, mais de la guitare.

\- Ton chanteur préféré ?

\- Chester Bennington.

Sakura lui tendit son téléphone, en larmes. Naruto s'en saisit, tout aussi ému.

\- Donne-moi ton numéro ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

* * *

 _ **« De là naissent ces sympathies**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aux impérieuses douceurs,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Par qui les âmes averties**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Partout se reconnaissent sœurs. »**_

 **Théophile Gautier –** _ **Affinités secrètes**_ **, Émaux et Camées (1852 – 1872)**


End file.
